


Underclothes

by MonbebeX3



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Crossdressing Kink, Drugs, F/M, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Other, Party, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonbebeX3/pseuds/MonbebeX3
Summary: Over the years, Changkyun developed his sexuality, but there was something he hides from everyone, not that he planned, but some things are “difficult to explain”, even to your partners or friends. He is a proud Bisexual man, but for some reason, he always ends up being the “top”. When he moves back to Korea, he decides to “start over” and try a different approach, being a new student could help him be more open… try new things, and finally fulfill his sexual desires.There is only one issue, knowing how Korean society can still be a bit “close-minded” he still doesn’t know how to do it.This is why he decides to open an Instagram with his “secret” side
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. New beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eunmih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunmih/gifts), [shitty4eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/gifts).



> Actually the idea or prompt of this fic, it’s not mine. I read a Twitter au with a similar story, and I wanted to reread it, but I couldn’t find it. I don’t know if the account went private or if they deleted the account... So if you read this fic, first of all, sorry for using your Idea and secondly, please give me the link? I really enjoy yours.
> 
> PS: English is not my mother language so I might have some grammatical issues, please if you notice something let me know!
> 
> PS2: I do dedicate this to Eunmih and shitty4eyes because I love their works and do recommend everyone to read them, I always get immersed in their stories and I always wished to be able to show my ideas and stories as well as they do. I know I will never reach their level, but I hope they get to know that their stories inspire other people.

Changkyun was sweating, his hands shaking, he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. 

He has just moved into the dormitory, luckily even if he or his family weren’t rich, he could afford a solo room at the University of Seoul. He has been unpacking and mostly sleeping through these three days after he arrived, trying to adapt to Korea’s timezone. But now, that he had finally settled in, eaten, and showered, he had the urge he didn’t need in the past month. With all the preparations, farewell parties, and packing, he didn’t have the thought of doing this. And now, it was back. 

A long time ago, when he started doing this, he thought he was a weirdo, that he must be crazy and that man, he had some weird kinks but this was out of the rule. With time, he got used to the idea, and he could find himself enjoying what he was doing with his body, but it got difficult to share… Also, sometimes doing it in secret made it even more exciting, even tho deep inside he wanted to be caught and get out of the closet, again, to finally be able to be free and share this with his partners. But he couldn’t. 

That’s why he came with a plan, he knew that if he told his supportive gay and best friend, Mark, about this, and just before leaving, he would not believe him and would take it as one of his jokes or dares.   
They had a small group of friends, with kind of a mitch match of sexualities and they had a lot of fun through the end of high school and first years of university. They experienced weird, fun, and even scary things together.

But when Changkyun found out this kink, he didn’t find much about it, not so much openness, not even in the USA, and when he found out he was already planning to move back to Korea, where his parents moved a year before. And that was even closed. That’s why, the first months he tried to suppress it, to stop thinking about it, to stop it. He was a proud bi, even if sometimes he knows he needs a bit more sexual fulfillment.  
After 8 months, he gave up and accepted it. Accepted himself. It was fun, how this could be as hard as getting out of the closet, he could easily compare this situation to accepting his sexuality all over again. And at the same time, was just a stupid change in his life….

Not having anyone who talks about it, made it scarier, even if he accepted himself and didn’t care about what other people thought of him… He didn’t know how to approach the topic with his close people.  
On the last month of his stay, he came with a new idea, that would help him to give hints to Mark and other friends, also to feel freer about the topic, and maybe, find someone who liked it as he did. Once he moved out, he planned to start an Instagram Account, sharing it. 

And here he was, freshly showered, with his hair a bit damp, and the towel around his hips. He had his phone in one hand, while the other caressed the soft fabrics, the laces, and the pretty designs of the lingerie he had collected in the past year. 

He sighed, he really wanted to feel sexy, and he couldn’t keep going like this, he wanted to share this with others, find someone who would like to watch him like this, fuck him like this.  
He grabbed one of his black sets, this one was special to him, was the first one that caught his eyes, and couldn’t avoid but buy them, supposedly for his non-existent girlfriend at the moment.  
Black, with transparencies and laces that looked like tiny ropes, the panties were comfortable and had one small belt-like rope that accentuated his hip bones. From this rope, two straight laces and a garter belt, that secured the black stockings in place. It was soft, but also a bit rough to his skin, he loved it. He got a black tank top, it was cut to the sides, following the last fashion trends, so from the side, you could see his arms, and most of his side, if he bent a bit, you could see his now more defined abs.

Fuck, he was hot, he felt hot. He was getting hard only by looking at how well the reflection of the mirror showed how horny he was.  
He sat in front of the wall mirror, his body a bit to the side, showing his toned arm muscles while resting the other arm on the floor, he moved his butt to be more close to the mirror, showing how round and perfect it was. Flexing his knees to show the lingerie. He took the first picture.

A rush of adrenaline and self-conscience came to him. He was going to post, for now, anonymously, he wouldn’t show his face just yet, the whole point was to gather information about his friends’ opinion, and if possible outsiders too.  
He could be sexier, he could make people tremble with his pictures, he knew he could do it.  
His dick twitched with the idea of making straight men thinking and touching themselves with his pictures, with him, in lingerie.   
He moved again, this time opening his legs in front of the mirror, the panties now a bit tighter, and his dick quite noticeable under the transparencies. He bitted his lips and took another picture.

He was feeling so hot, he wanted to touch himself while looking at the mirror. But he wanted to take the last picture, he kneeled in front of the mirror, raised a bit the shirt taking it with his mouth, showing his abs, and hipbone, opened his legs, and got his hand under the panties. He was sensitive and quite wet. For a moment, he forgot what he was doing, and let himself feel, touching his length, pressing the top of the head and feeling even more eager. God, he wanted something inside him.  
He looked straight to the mirror, he saw his skin look pinkish, his eyes looked dazed, man, He looked so fucked up, and he barely touched himself, content with the image, he took the last picture.

Leaving the phone on the bed, he started jerking, in a slow path, moving a bit the panties to free himself. He turned around, on his four, popping out his butt to the mirror, resting his head on the bed, he moved his wet fingers with precum to his hole, teasing it.   
He didn’t touch himself in some time, all the stress of the travel and everything didn’t give him space to do it so. He did jerk off, quite a lot, to be honest, he was a sexual guy, But, it had been some time since he fucked himself.   
He opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand, where he had his lube and some toys. He picked the purple heart-shaped plug. 

Smirking, he took it into his lips, feeling the cold metal on them, he liked it, and put it on his mouth, his finger never leaving his entrance, he could feel himself relaxing, wanting it. Once the cold plug felt hot in his mouth, he put some lube on it, it smelled like mango, sweet, and citric, he loved that kind of smells.  
Finally, taking the plug to his back, he started pressing it on his entrance, moving it on circle motions, his dick twitching in anticipation. He couldn’t stop but leave a deep moan. He felt how the head of his member started to leak more precum. He was the messy kind, he always had a lot of liquids, that was another one of his kinks, being sticky and letting his body release as many fluids as he could. He loved to see the consequences, a pool of semen on the floor, bed, towel, and partners.   
He let out another moan, this time higher, he lived alone now, he could be a bit louder, and that turned him even more, will his always smiley and fun neighbor hear him? Oh, god, now he wanted him to listen to him. “ Changkyun, how many kinks do you have pervert?” He reprimanded to himself in a soft voice, ending it in a moan, the plug was inside him, hot and sticky, he pulled it out a bit, to tease his entrance again. Repeating this motion again and again, while leaning his face against his shoulder, he could see himself in the mirror.  
His length ached, he took it on his other hand and started jerking a bit faster, pressing a bit harder whenever his hands reached the head of it, he used his nail to press on the opening of his glans, that made it. He saw the stars.   
Feeling his body covering in sweat, he decided to move positions, with the plugin, he turned around and looking straight to the mirror, he started to move his hips, his hand surrounding his manhood, while bouncing a bit on his own kneeled legs to feel how the plug moved inside him. A line of precum already falling to the floor and making him look to his thighs, watching the rope-like lingerie made him groan. 

“Fuck” escaped his lips when he came. His asshole tightening around the plug, he felt even more sensitive and pinched his dick, slapped it a bit, and he came some more. He opened his legs and watched how the latest drops of semen went down, staining his lingerie.

He looked at the floor, there was not as much as he liked it, but for doing it alone, it was quite a nice amount, he took his phone again, still feeling the plug inside him, he decided to take it out, slowly and bit his lips. He put the plug near the tarnished floor and took a picture.  
God, he was doing this. He needed this. His after orgasm gave him the last push to do it.

Opening the app, and sitting on the bed, he clicked on the second account, he already had created it and had the first post prepared, he only needed to remove the private feature.   
He did so and modified the first post. It was a black picture, with white letters, it was kind of a letter for his future followers, in English and Korean it said: 

“I am a man, I am bisexual, and I have lots of kinks, still exploring my sexualities. Korea welcomed me, but I am not so sure if you all are prepared to take in me. This account will be my free space, come here and take a taste of what my body and I can give you, feel free with me.”

That picture had no description or tags. He edited it. “Here I come, let me tell you my secrets…No trap in here” #SEULUNIVERSITY #BISEXUAL #SEXUALITY #PLUG #LINGERIE #GAY 

He posted it. Now the second post, the pictures he just took. 4 in total, he used the black and white filter and wrote on the description: 

“ My first secret: I like women’s lingerie. In all the ways you can imagine.  
I want you to notice, that I don’t look like a girl, I love to wear lingerie and show my muscles, I could surely crush you, but I am sure many of you would like that too. Baby, let me get messy with you, I want to make you crazy” 

Again, he included some tags that would attract people and did let on the ubication. He wasn’t going to show his face and actually go telling people that he was the one that posted them, but he wanted to find people in his area that might accept him like this.

He let his breath out, It was done, he posted it. Taking his discarded towel, he cleaned the floor, got his toy, and went to the bathroom. There he undressed, used warm water to clean the plug and some of the stained spots of his lingerie. And dumped it with the towel on the laundry basket.

Stretching his body he moved to the bed. Wow, he could feel how much stressed he was previously, now he felt renewed and in a way, calmer. He saw his phone, but he avoided looking at it, he just posted and already wanted to see if he got some followers, but it was too soon, and he did not want to overthink, he was good at that, overthinking.  
So he got under the covers and decided to take a nap.

A loud yell and some loud sounds waked him up, his room was now in complete darkness. He pressed the lamp switch and sat on his bed, untangling his legs from the sheets, he stood up. Another hit on the wall made him jump. What was going on there? He heard more screams but some laughs too.

He took the first tracksuit pants he saw, not caring about putting boxers first, then got a hoodie, and moved out of the room. Outside he had a small, quite small to be the honest living room. Only a small couch and the TV fitted in it. It was linked to the small kitchen, with only one stove and no separation at all. He moved to the entrance, got his Nike flip-flops, and got out. Still listening to the sounds coming from his neighbor, it seemed they were having wrestling or a party or both at the same time.

He hit the door, and there was silence, “SHIT” was heard and some steps and movement could be listened to from the other side of the door. He put his hands on the hoodie pocket.

“Of course it would be Minhyuk” an exasperated voice came from his side. He looked around and saw a serious guy next to him. At the same time, the door opened. “EY!”. A smiley guy, with quite some nice and deep dimples, opened the door.

“Lee Jooheon” the man beside Changkyun spoke “OUT NOW!” he grabbed the door just on time before this ‘Jooheon’ closed it in his face.  
“Awwww Kihyun pleaseeeeeee” He started to pout, Changkyun was amazed by the situation he was just seeing, what was happening? Why this guy was acting so damn cute?. And why was this ‘Kihyun’ so mad?.  
Opening the door wide open, Minhyuk came out next. “Ey Changkyun, what’s up?” he said while moving his head as a way of salute. “Ki, c’mon is Saturday and it’s only 3 am, we can still have a party in the dormitory”. A faint smell of weed came from him when he moved near Changkyun.  
“Look, I am the prefect of the dormitory and I got a complaint from the girls on the second floor, even if you are my friend and even if it’s Saturday if I get a formal complaint I need to come, and I DONT HAVE THE TIME TO COME?!” Kihyun pushed Minhyuk against the wall. Changkyun raised his eyebrow? Wow, this small man was strong, and damn the way he pinned his neighbor looked sexy. “Did you do it on purpose because I said I wouldn’t come?” Kihyun voice was lower now, and he looked really serious, Changkyun couldn’t avoid but to swallow, his throat felt a bit dry.   
“C’mon Ki, it’s not like that, tho now that you are here you could stay..” the dimpled man said, at the same time Kihyun let go of Minhyuk, pointing his finger at him he said “Don’t fuck around with me Min, I have to prepare tomorrow’s class and I have enough stress to come and babysit your ass. Please.” With that, he moved around, looked at Changkyun, and with a really big and beautiful smile he said: “Nice to meet you Changkyun, see you around”. He turned around and started walking in the elevator direction, he talked again “IF I HAVE TO COME AGAIN YOU ARE DEAD LEE MINHYUK”. With that, the corridor was left in silence.

After some seconds, Minhyuk and Jooheon started laughing at the same time. Minhyuk took Changkyun by the neck and said “Ey, Changkyun, wanna come in and join the party?” smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. “This is Jooheon and that grumpy guy was Kihyun, come, get in,” He said while shoving him in his dormitory.

Minhyuk’s place was bigger than Changkyun’s it had almost the triple of space, but as far as he knows, he had to share it. So it made sense that this room was bigger. Passing by him, Minhyuk signaled on the couch, a tall man with a pretty face said “Hi, I am Hyungwon” and started laughing, “Did ki kick your ass?” asked Minhyuk, “Almost, he was really mad”. Jooheon answered for him.   
Changkyun felt a bit weird, didn’t know what to do. His neighbor was a nice guy, and probably gay. He knows this because the moment he got into the building this man was the first person he saw. It was in the entrance and was talking very lively to the probable security guard, he had a nice cross bag, it was black and it had painted a rainbow on it. Not to stereotype because of the rainbow, but Minhyuk was quite open and straightforward.   
The moment Changkyun got near with his luggage, Minhyuk turned around, withheld, and said “New sexy guy in town? How old are you pretty?”. Changkyun remembers it and can’t stop but smile, he remembers the face Minhyuk made after he answered in English “enough to fuck you, babe”. Minhyuk got all red and squeaked, like a real loud squeak, Changkyun processing how his bad mouth talked before even thinking of it, started to feel how the hot of embarrassment crept under his skin.

That’s how Minhyuk approached Changkyun and said that he knew someone was moving in, that he saw the moving truck this morning and that he was his neighbor. He showed him the building and they talked a bit about why he moved in a bit late on the semester and other stuff. But not really getting in the “sexual” part again.

Jooheon sat on the floor in front of Hyungwon, and Minhyuk shoved Changkyun beside him. Sitting in front of Changkyun. From one of the doors another man got out, “is it safe?” he asked “yeah” Hyungwon said, “Come here babe” he said while making grabby hands. This new man was… strong, his figure was well built, he looked like a Hercules, black short hair and really pale skin. Changkyun couldn’t avoid but to do a complete body check out. Minhyuk laughed and said, “told you all he was gay”. Changkyun looked at him, questioning but at the same time realizing he was the topic of that phrase.

“Actually bi..” he said, his voice sounded rough, was this the first time he talked since he woke up?.   
“Wow, nice voice dude,” Said the Hercules, “ I am Wonho, Min’s friend and Hyungwon’s boyfriend”. Nice, settling the boundaries from the beginning, Changkyun thought, he really didn’t want to mess around with people taken.

“Nice to meet you, he said… umhh…” Changkyun didn’t know what to say, so Minhyuk took the lead. “This is the guy I told you, Joo, he gave me a gay panic the other day” he laughed, Jooheo pouted.

Changkyun smirked “ I am proud to be defined like that”, “nice to meet you all, it was.. Jooheon, Hyungwon, Wonho, and Minhyuk right?”. They all smiled.  
“What was going on? You woke me with all this noise…” Jooheon laughed “that explains your bird nest-like hair”, Changkyun moved his hands to his hair, great. Fuck. Great. Taking his hoodie, he put it on. “Ow, don’t be shy, I didn’t expect you to be shy Changkyunie” Minhyuk laughed. “We were having kind of a cinema night, but here Joo was all freaked out and one thing started another”, Hyungwon provided.   
Changkyun looked at Jooheon, he was pouting again, he was cute, Changkyun wanted to squeeze him. “Wonho got mad and pushed me against the wall, and we started wrestling”, Jooheon said.  
“I pushed you because you punched m-” Wonho was cut out by Jooheon “it was an accident Hyuung”.  
Hyugnwon pressed his hands on Wonho’s tight, who was sitting on his lap. “Kids, it’s ok, don’t start again”. 

“What were you watching?” Changkyun asked. And this is how Changkyun ended watching IT with Minhyuk and his friends. The movie ended around 4:30 am and they stayed talking until the sun was already bright.  
Changkyun laughed and had a lot of fun with them, it was promising how easily he made acquaintances and how easy was to be himself from the beginning. It was quite some good luck to be neighbor of one of the most social people he has ever met and that he and his friends were also open-minded.

Around 8 am, he went back to his apartment to get changed as they decided to go out together for breakfast, and he kept talking about himself, why he moved, what he was studying, and also got to know some more about the others.

By 2 pm they were having fun in the Arcade Area, nearby the campus, where he noticed how popular these kids were. Minhyuk was finishing his last year, he was a teaching training student with a major in arts. He wanted to teach kids and help them to develop their imaginations. On the other side, he was the senior of the student magazine, where he has a column where he talks about gossips and gives love advice, plus support the small gay community. Making him kind of a star on the campus. Minhyuk was Hyungwon’s childhood friend, they also shared the dormitory and he was majoring in Fashion and Design. If Changkyun didn’t know Hyungwon was Wonho’s boyfriend, he would have thought they were together, because of how they both care about each other. Hyungwon was also quite popular, apparently he won the title of “handsome as a fairy” in his first year of college when he had pink hair, and it made him popular as an “ullzzang”.

Wonho was the “security guard” he thought Minhyuk was talking the first day they met. He already majored and was doing an internship on campus, he was a sports physiotherapist and helped all the professional athletes in the University, which made him the acquaintance of most of the football and baseball teams. They met this “Hyungwoo” that said hi to them and was one of the aces of the football team.   
With Jooheon, he noticed that they were alike in terms of age and taste. They had this whole ass conversation about music and mixing and rapping. Jooheon was a music and scenery student and he was also Bi, tho he had never before had a boyfriend or that kind of sexual interaction, which made Changkyun remember when he was still learning about himself. It also helped Changkyung to joke around Jooheon and how he would F word him, helping Changkyun show his confident and flirty side of himself. That was a great step, he felt free and happy around these people.  
He also learned some about this “Kihyun”, he still had the image of this man around his height pinning Minhyuk on the wall, plus his beautiful profile and smile. He was Minhyuk’s best friend, they met the first year when Kihyun being part of the magazine of the campus, asked Minhyuk and Hyungwon to join the club or at least model for his pictures. He graduated already and was doing an internship in the laboratory and medical department. He was quite busy, as Minhyuk complained quite a bit when trying to convince him to join them. As he did graduate with honors and the first of his year, he also was set as co-assistant of the Science Department Teachers and it seemed he had quite a stressful start. 

It was 5 pm when Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Changkyun went back to their building, Wonho and Jooheon lived with their family, nearby. Changkyun had a lot of fun today but also was tired, feeling his body ache as it hasn’t in some time. Saying their goodbyes on the door, finally, Changkyun got back to his room. He noticed, that it already got some of his smell, it made him feel comfortable.

He went straight to the bed, he wanted to sleep. But he knew he shouldn’t, as tomorrow would be Monday and his first day of classes. Minhyuk and Hyungwon would accompany him to his first classes so he wouldn’t get lost at the campus, tho he already investigated and knew mostly where to go and what he needed to do, he appreciated how they wanted to help him.   
He decided to shower and watch some Netflix, he had started “Queens Gambit” not long ago, and he could watch some more before going to sleep. Then he noticed, that he hasn’t touched his phone all day, he left it in his room and has been out all day. When he picked it, it was dead, he had to charge it. 

He was comfortable on the bed, watching the fourth episode when he finally couldn’t avoid it anymore and dozed to sleep. 

The next morning, the alarm woke him at 7, he stretched his body like a cat, a habit he got from a young age when his mom explained to him that cats stretched to grow strong and flexible. He knew he wouldn’t grow much, but the flexibility was something always welcomed in his life. He moved to his living-kitchen, Kitching, he will call it Kitching from now own, and sat on the couch while eating his cereals with yogurt as breakfast. He picked his phone, another habit of him, was to start the day with the news. But today, he couldn’t even do it. His phone had a lot of notifications. He opened his eyes, not understanding or processing what was all that. He saw his mom called him yesterday, he would call her later. The rest were almost all Instagram messages and likes. He opened the app, and his eyes got even wider. 

3K Followers in one night. 1.5K likes on the photos of the other night, and almost 1K on the first post. He had about 300 DMS.

OK, wow. What was happening? He opened the account not even two days ago, how did he get so much attention in no time? Was he dreaming? He pinched his thigh, it hurt, no, it was not a dream. How was this possible?

He decided to read some of the comments on his pictures, there was a mix of Korean, English, Chinese, and other languages.   
“I want to fuck you”, “that lingerie looks amazing, where did you buy it?”, “do you have a bf/GF?”, “show ur face”, “dude, u are a pervert”, “i want to be your daddy, i will dm you” And a lot more comments. As far as he read, the majority were supportive messages, it also seemed like many of them were from the university. Then he noticed that he did tag by error the Uni. He wanted to use a hashtag of the place, but not tag the whole Campus.

He finished his cereal, it was still early, so he got immersed in the DMs. Most of them were dick pics, there were also some pretty girls in lingerie, OK, he was liking this. Smirking he kept scrolling, the Daddy guy gave him a speech of how he couldn’t let his offer go to waste.

The last DM he read, was “ Your body looks so perfect, I would love to take pictures of it, the lingerie looks beautiful, but I would include some real rope, Babe, I want you to cum over the sheets until you feel how sticky and sexy you are… I usually am not like this, but you made me desire what I haven’t ever desired, never ever thought I could feel attracted to men in lingerie, and now I can’t stop thinking about it, about you. I can’t wait to know more of your secrets, will I discover more of me?”. 

He smiled, a tear going down his cheek, wow. He felt overwhelmed, was the mix of all the positive and negative feedback? Or was this beautiful dm? He never, ever thought he would get such kind of feedback. In a way, he also felt how sincere those last words he read were. 

And then someone knocked on his door, it was Minhyuk, saying they could start going to his first class.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun hasn't settled yet, but he felt comfortable and happy with his new environment.  
> He was making some good friends, but he also was starting to feel things, that he didn't really want or expect. Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might look a bit boring, but as this is going to be a "series" and not only a one-shot, I need to put some background story to it, and this is why this can feel a bit slow.
> 
> Sorry... I hope this don't bore you all and stop reading it :c
> 
> Again, if you find any major grammatical errors or any phrase that sounds weird, please let me know. I will correct or fix it!.

“Thank you again for helping me… You really didn’t need to..” Changkyun said, voice soft, he still felt a bit overwhelmed. 

Currently, they were walking together from their dormitory building to the Science Building, where Changkyun would try to catch up on the lessons and the new place, people, and life that would be waiting for him.

“No, for real, I like you a lot Changkyunie, and Hyungwon does like you too, if he hadn’t had this prince issue he would have come with us… I can’t imagine how hard it can be coming back to Korea after years, and having to adapt fast plus all those science classes, guh..”. Something that Changkyun noticed is how touchy and clingy Minhyuk was. He was almost hugging Changkyun’s arm while walking and talking. Not that Changkyun would complain about it tho, the temperature was chilly and it was something nice to have a nice and handsome guy cling to him since early morning.

“Uhmm” Changkyun hummed in acceptance, “Can you explain what is all about this prince issue again?”, he asked.

“Oh!” the black-haired said, “it actually, means two things, Hyungwon loves to sleep, its barely impossible to wake him up, and also he needs to sleep with soft sheets or he will complain all day about how his body aches, the second meaning is related with the commonly known “pillow princess” term” Minhyuk squinted at Changkyun, trying to absorb his reaction about this kind of topics. Changkyun smiled and hummed again.

They continued talking, they lived near the campus but the building in which Changkyun would most surely spend most of his days was around 20 minutes away by walking. “I will take you first to the Mini Mall near your building, we usually meet for lunch there, also it has a couple of stores and restaurants, and it’s cheaper if you have the Uni ID card”. Minhyuk explained

“I don’t have it..” The ash-blonde said. “I know” Minhyuk smiled, “I will take you to the student office at your Building, where they will give it to you”.

Changkyun sighed, it seemed he didn’t research all this, it was quite handy that Minhyuk was about to graduate and knew so much about the campus, he got lucky when getting him as a neighbor, even if sometimes his loud and crazy gestures get a bit too much for Changkyun, it made him feel comfortable around.

They stopped by the mall, it was a blueish building, it had a mini market, a stationery store, a book library, a pharmacy, a coffee shop, and an American food restaurant. They stopped by the coffee shop. 

“If you need money, you can come here and ask for a shift, Kihyun used to work here until this year, and they are still looking for someone”. The black-haired informed.

“I will have it in mind Hyung, but for now, I just want to settle down and catch up on the curriculum”. Changkyun answered, shipping his Americano, and resting his body on the chair. He looked around, it was a small coffee shop, but it looked cute, well decorated and the aroma of freshly crushed coffee was impregnated in the ambient, surely was a nice place to study when tired of the library. He will come assiduously here for sure.

“I can’t get out of my mind how brave you are, coming almost at the end of the first semester and in a career like yours… how was it called again?”, Minhyuk asked after finishing the last bit of the triple choco cookie he got as breakfast.

“In America, it is called Mathematical integration and cybersecurity, here I will take a double course kind-of? will take Programming and Analytics, and the other one is the mathematical analysis and its applications' ', Minhyuk eyes widened again.

Changkyun laughed. “It’s not the first time I tell you this Min-hyung”. 

“I know, I know, but I still can’t quite assimilate all the information in that one phrase, Kid, you must be smart”. Changkyun laughed again, this time a bit louder. 

“I don’t consider myself smart, but I like understanding things… and mathematics is the base of many sciences, and coding and cybersecurity is kind of a hobby to me? So .. yeah..”

“How many subjects will you take this year?” Minhyuk asked, taking the now empty glasses from their table, and giving them to the barista. They started moving to Changkyun’s Science Building.

“13, 6 this semester, 7 next one” he answered.

Minhyuk halted. “You are crazy, Changkyun, we are in the University of Seoul, Nationwide Known, you know how hard some classes are? Are you mad? like crazy mad?”.

“Actually, I don’t think so, and I know. My father used to be on the board of the Science Department when I was a baby? He knew some people and they helped me to see what was the best approach to end my career… Most of the subjects I will take, I have already done them in America, so most of the stuff is already in my head”.

Minhyuk still looked at him as if he was a kind of an alien. “ Damn, I know a sapiosexual guy who would just want to eat your mouth just by listening to your explanation”.

“Oh? Is he cute?” Changkyun raised his eyebrow, “Is he smart?”. 

Minhyuk smiled like a Cheshire cat, Changkyun’s got goosebumps. “ I can’t tell you, but once you meet him, I will ask you what do you think”, Changkyun nodded, accepting Minhyuk’s proposal. 

“Here we are”, they stopped in front of an old building, it seemed quite old compared to the rest of the area they walked around by, the exterior was made with gray stones, and old fashioned kind of British architecture. “This is the science Building, it has 3 floors, the underground is for the Medical students, they had some weird laboratory in there, they have another building nearby quite bigger so there is just those who come to do the internships, the other two floors are for the physics and mathematic departments” Minhyuk explained, “See that one?” Minhyuk pointed to another gray building, a bit bigger and way more modern, at least from the outside. Changkyun nodded. “ That’s the engineering building, there is also quite part of the science department, and you will surely have to come and go from one another.” 

Minhyuk, as promised, took Changkyun to the student’s office, where an old but smiley man helped Changkyun by giving his ID student card, some maps, and a list of Teachers’ names with their emails.

It was already 9:30 and today his first class started at 10, Minhyuk again showed him the way, for some unexpected reason, the black-haired man was even more hyped, was he this happy because took Changkyun as a “foster mother” and was happy to see him start school? Changkyun questioned it in his mind but didn’t mention it.

“Annnnnnnd we are here,” Minhyuk said while spinning on the spot, flamboyantly making an entrance into the room.

Two people were in it. A woman dressed in a white and black fitted dress, she looked sexy but was old. Around forty more or less, still, she looked really good. The other one, was someone Changkyun already knew his face, tho this time he was wearing cute round glasses, and his hair was a bit curly today. Kihyun. They both took a step back, it seemed they were looking at some papers together on the teacher’s table, and it made them be near to each other.

“Welcome,” the woman said, “ I am Mrs. Kim, teacher of Calculus I, II and theoretical analysis of mathematics” She signaled with his hand inviting Changkyun to approach them, “I heard about you from my husband, Dr. Kim, how is your father Im-sshi?”

“Nice to meet you, Ma’am, my father is good, I will tell you to come and visit you if he comes by” The woman smiled.

“Factly, we were talking about how to approach your late entry to this course” She looked at Kihyun, “we are almost about to have the semester exams, and even though I am quite sure of your capabilities, I want to make sure you can follow my course”. 

Changkyun nodded, but his mind was on Kihyun, this tiny strong man that not only looked amazing and cute with this harry potter kind of glasses but also deadly. Kihyun was glaring at Minhyuk with the most deadly stare he had, and not only that, Minhyuk had this Cheshire cat smile back on his face. Something was up.

“I am glad you came soon, this is Kihyun, is my assistant, even if he is in Medicine, he is doing an internship in the Mathematic and engineering department” That brought Changkyun’s attention. Ok. How? Medicine, Maths, and engineering? And he thought he was crazy?. His surprise must have been shown on his face, as Kihyun explained “My graduation project was the improvement of the cardiovascular bypass by the use of arithmetic and binary coding”. Changkyun gaped. Mind-blowing. He had before thought of the implications and uses of mathematics, that’s why he was studying them, that’s why he liked coding and cybersecurity but he never had thought of actually applying in such a way. Also, arithmetic? And binary? It could be so simple and so complicated to use both and with the human body equation as the hearts do change in rhythm… His mind was working, thinking how, whose, were the best uses, approaches, and connotations of this kind of investigation. Kihyun was smiling, proud of Changkyun’s reaction.

“Anyways, he will help you with my courses if you need help, also as I am currently helping some doctoral students with their final thesis, I usually explain the theory and answer the questions but leave the end of the class to Kihyun, he gives you the answers to the problems and collects the exercises, problems or presentations; not many students stay until the end tho...” She said, looking a bit sad. 

“I told you, it is fine, and I understand that I am not a calculus teacher, and I can’t help them all that much, at least they do the exercises and those who stay don't make a big fuss. The caramel wavy-haired Kihyun said.

Changkyun raised his eyebrow, that was a contradiction, if Kihyun couldn’t help those students, why would he be able to help him? Weird.

By then, Changkyun felt how someone hugged him, it was Minhyuk, “Changkyunie, I will leave you here now, I have to run to my class” Some more students were now entering the room, it seemed the time for the class to start was soon. Changkyun hugged back. “Thank you, see you later”. He said Kihyun on the other side signaled with his head Minhyuk to leave. Were they best friends? This looked more like a Tom & Jerry situation.

Kihyun got down from the small stage were the teachers’ desk and big whiteboards were, and sat on the first row of desks. Changkyun following the cue, sat to his side, he usually would not sit on the first row, he tended to daydream away and he didn’t like to be caught by the professors. But for today, it will have to be.

The lesson was easy, he already knew it, but it thought the teacher’s approach was interesting, it was explained differently than his American books, was more straightforward, less complicated, but you had to catch it well or you wouldn’t get where things come from. It was a way to make sure students understood it completely or not. He was fascinated, he was able to stay focused all the time.

Then, she put some PowerPoint on the board, it had some exercises and she left. Kihyun smiled and said “ as always, whoever has questions or past exercises that want corrections please give them to me,” he said, staying in front of Changkyun. 

Most of the students left, not really paying attention to Kihyun, Changkyun didn’t know what to do. “Nice to meet you, formally this time,” Kihyun said, in a soft tone, almost whispering. Changkyun looked at him, he looked younger than the other night, and that smile made him look softer, not a hard and strong man he got the first impression of, it made him curious, so far, Kihyun was the one he knew the less of all Minhyuk group of friends, and so far, they all were amazing people. 

“Nice to meet you, “ Changkyun answered back, noticing that he almost forgot to do so, because of his running thoughts.

“There are only 20 minutes left of class, do you think you can do some exercises so I can assess more or less your knowledge? Also, if you don’t have anything else after this, we can go eat something together…” The light browned said.

“It would be great, yeah… “ Changkyun answered, meanwhile starting to do some exercises.

He could feel Kihyun’s gaze over his face, but whenever he looked up, Kihyun was looking at another place, was he imagining it? He tried to focus, he wanted to do as many exercises as he could in the time left, he really wanted to show how much he knew, he wanted to avoid the teacher babysitting him, or Kihyun by any means, tho getting to know him and be near a handsome and probably quite smart medicine graduate, sounded appealing, Chankyun didn’t think he was prepared to get too deep into anyone. He just moved in and making friends and opening to his old ones was enough to tire him.

Changkyun gave a total of 15 exercises to Kihyun, smiling said “You made them all correct, I guess we don’t need to be too wary of your grades then, I will tell Mr. Kim, “ Kihyun sighed “ it’s a relief…”.

“Were you so worried about me? Or, you don’t want to have to tutor me?” Changkyun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kihyun got a bit red, moving his hands denying it while saying “No, no, it’s not that…It’s kind of-”. Changkyun interrupted the explanation “It’s fine Kihyun, I don’t want to have a tutor either, and I know you don’t know me to worry… It was just a joke” Changkyun smiled.

Kihyun looked more relaxed but a bit sad. “ It’s time, let me get the other exercises and we can go for lunch”. 

They left the classroom and went to leave the exercises to Mr. Kim’s office, Changkyun waited outside but could see how Kihyun approached her and talked to her ear, inside there was another student, probably one of those doctoral students Mr. Kim talked earlier about. He could see her nod, and smile to Kihyun. Then Kihyun was outside by his side.

“We can go get some food, I will have to come back for the next class tho, so I have just 50 min to eat, when is your next class? Do you know where it is? “ Kihyun asked him while moving to the outside. 

“ I have another class at 14:30, and the next one at 17:00, both are in this building, so I don’t think I will get lost” he answered smiling.

“Perfect then, let’s go to the mall and see if we can find the others, normally we all met for lunch but we have different schedules so, sometimes is hard to meet them all”. Changkyun nodded, remembering how Minhyuk showed him the place and told him the same.

At the restaurant, they found Wonho and Jooheon, talking with a tall and handsome man, Changkyun thinks he has seen it before, he is trying to remember the name, they saw him at the Arcade yesterday. 

“Hyungwoo... Long time no see” Kihyun said, shyly approaching the table. The man turned around and looked a bit surprised. “Yeah.. ki... How have you been?” Hyungwoo moved on his feet, changing position, he seemed a bit nervous, both looked nervous. A small whistle sounded from the side, “Yay!!! It was time that you two talked again!” Minhyuk came running and hugging Kihyun. Kihyun tried to fight the hug, his mood looked a bit somber.

Hyungwoo moved his hand to scratch the nape of his head “We.. never stopped talking?” he said out loud, which made Minhyuk snap his neck to him, and then look back to Kihyun, and then back again to the first one. “Oh… great then, so…. You are on good terms now?”. 

“Yeah…” Kihyun said in a lower tone, “We were always on good terms, didn’t we?”, said the tallest nodded, and smiled happily. “I have to go now tho, see you at Jackson’s party!”, Hyungwoo said and ran to a group of other tall men that looked that was waiting for him.

Changkyun left his bag besides Jooheon and moved to pick some food, meanwhile, he could see how Kihyun and Minhyuk were talking in hushed whispers, when he arrived, Kihyun left to pick his food.

Sitting beside Jooheon, Changkyun asked his now in front Minhyuk “ something is up?”. Minhyuk smiled “ Yes! We have a party on Friday!!! It’s been a month since the last good one, so I can’t waitttttttt and Ki is coming!!!!!!” Minhyuk chirped.

Letting the tray down, Kihyun huffed “ I didn’t say I was going, I said I might be able to”, he said out loud, looking to Minhyuk. 

“Ah, yeah yeah, but you will come, because it’s been a long time, and you DO need TO RELAX. You have put so much pressure on this internship… we all get it, you want to pass to the doctoral area, but first, you need to do the internship, a master, and then the doctoral thing. Stop wanting to do it all at once, things take time and you look already a grandpa with only 26!”

“Sorry for taking my future seriously” he answered back. “Ki. Don’t be like this, I am your friend and I think I need to tell you that you are overworking… you are letting go of the best years and people… “

“MINHYUK”, Kihyuk almost yelled. Minhyuk noticing that he had talked maybe too much, just stayed quiet, looking apologetically to Changkyun, who was just looking how things were happening in front of him. “ I… Know, I know you are right, and I know ok? … I will try to go to the party” Kihyun said, a bit calmer while looking to Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk smiled, extended his hand, and hugged Kihyun from the side, nudging his nose on his neck “Love you, Ki”.

“Yeah yeah, now let me finish my food before I have to leave for the next class”.

They talked about who was this Jackson, and why going to this party was one of the coolest things, this Jackson was on the fencing team, and was quite popular, he was the best on campus, Olympic level. And his friends were also known sportsmen on campus, included Hyungwoo, who was on the football team, being the Captain. They were celebrating that Jackson was going to sing with JYP Sports, which gave him a different amount of sponsorship. Plus, as Minhyuk continued explaining “They do the wildest of the wild parties on campus, they let them use the Auditorium Hall and-”

“Everyone fucks in them” Kihyun cut Minhyuk’s speech, “that’s why you want to go, orgy man”, Jooheon started coughing while watching Minhyuk’s reaction.

Minhyuk pressed his lips and kicked Kihyun under the table. Before he could say anything, Kihyun stood up “I have to go, See you later”,

Minhyuk grumbled to himself “just because I want him to get dicked doesn’t need to be a dick”, he said it in a low tone but Changkyun had a good listening ability and could catch those words. He smiled at Minhyuk, they continued talking until he had to leave for his next class.

\------------

He got home at 8:30, it was just Monday and he was dead tired, the classes weren’t difficult but he felt like the day was too long. Maybe because he had to meet so many new people and places. 

He stumbled into his bed, reaching for his forgotten phone, and seeing he had more notifications on Instagram, he wanted to reach and answer back the beautiful message he read this morning. He tried to find it on the pool of DMS, but couldn’t. 

He sighed, he was tired but wanted to do something, It was too early to go to sleep, but he wasn’t really in the mood to do much, so he moved to the shower, a nice and relaxing shower would help him to get some energy, maybe he could text on the group chat Minhyuk included him, and see what were the others up to…

In the shower, Changkyun kept thinking about their new friends, everyone was handsome and had some interesting, he wanted to go party with them, see how they would react to his sassy and slutty self… After all, he was, normally a quiet type of guy, but as if he had two personalities, he knows how to have fun, how to flirt, and how to make people go crazy. Reminding one of the craziest parties he went to with Mark in the USA, he smiled. But a running thought came to his mind, and he started daydream because of that thought…

_ It was like that party, Changkyun had been flirting from far away with this guy, that was dancing with one of his friends, Chungha, but he wanted that man so he did all he could to call his attention, he wasn’t sure of this man sexuality, but that didn’t mind, he was drunk and so fucking horny he couldn’t stand his hard-on anymore. He danced and unbuttoned more his shirt as if there were much left anyway… _

Changkyun pinched his nipples under the hot shower, he was feeling needy, the memories really were intense, but his mind was racing and the next his brain shows him turns him even more.

He was being pushed against the wall, he moved unconsciously to rest his back in the wall. A man was pushing him against it, forcing him to spread his legs while this man pushed his knees between Changkyun’s legs, pressing his crotch. 

Under the water, Changkyun moved his hand to his hardening length, teasing it slowly, while with the other one he pressed his own throat, imagining how this man did it to him. Then his brain flashed him with a face, and a beautiful grin, a hottish glare, mad but at the same time full of intentions. Kihyun.

Wow, his mind was well-imagining things, he could ever hear music as background… wait, was that his phone?, 

He opened the eyes and saw the phone vibrating and sounding on the right side of the sink. He stopped the water, dried his hand on the towel, and picked up the phone.

  * Chankyuuuuuuuuuuunie, I thought you would never pick up.
  * Sorry Hyung, I was in the shower.
  * When you finish, come to my place, we are watching tangled!
  * We?
  * You, Wonie, Wonho, Joo, ki and me.
  * …… OK, I will go in a bit.



He sighed, leaving the phone where it was previously, and letting another slow breath leave his body, he was still a bit hard, he felt horny.

Wait… was he just touching himself thinking about Kihyun? Brain? What the fuck? He thought to himself, he didn’t know Kihyun almost at all, was the one he knew the less to be honest. But it is true that from the beginning it rang the bell of curiosity on Changkyun’s brain. And factly, he has from the start thought of the image of Kihyun pinning Min on the wall, that kind of interaction was the one Changkyun liked. He was a bit into BDSM, more kinks. Yes, he knows he has a full list of kinks, but a man can have desires can’t he?

He finished his shower, this time without touching any sensitive areas, dried fast, and got to his room. Picking one of his favorite hoodies, it was purple and fluffy, it had fake fur that made it super soft. Put his black boxers and black Nike sweatpants with a purple line on the side.

His hair was still wet, he combed back, and got out. 

He knocked on the door, it was open by Kihyun. Changkyun’s brain froze for a second, as his body did. Right, Min said this man was going to be here. Why didn’t Changkyun thought of it? On the implication? He almost jerked thinking about him. Oh, great. Now he was feeling the pull on his stomach. UGH.

Kihyun wasn’t wearing the harry potter glasses anymore, it took off some of his cuteness, and made him look more serious, something Changkyun didn’t like at the moment. Not at all, all the way around, Kihyun looked a bit upset, making him remember his previous hot thoughts and it wasn’t good at all, he could feel the pull in some of the muscles from his lower abdomen. Changkyun NO. He thought to himself, you can't.

“Get in!, you will get a cold Changkyun!” Kihyun said, in a wary tone. “I can’t believe this…” Kihyun pulled Changkyun in from the arm, pushing him inside Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s dormitory living room.

“Look Minhyuk, he came all wet because of you” - Kihyum said, signaling to Changkyuns hair. This one was turning red.

“ I love the way you worded that phrase Ki”, said Minhyuk. Now Kihyun was turning red too.

“Oh shut up!, you know what I mean, we are not watching anything until Jooheon and Wonho come back from the store.. He could have dried his hair if you wouldn’t call him in a hurry!” Kihyun disappeared into what must have been the bathroom as he came out with a towel in his hands. 

“Sorry Changkyunie, I am still finishing an article for the column in the magazine, I should have told you, you had time” Minhyuk apologized. 

“Don’t worry Hyung, it’s fine, I had nothing much to do, so I am glad to come early”.

He felt how someone took his arm, he looked to the side and saw Kihyun looking at him with a frown on his face. “Sit now. There”. He said.

Changkyun took some time to process, but Kihyun insistently pushed him down, until he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Changkyun smiled and barked.

“Woof, yes!” He said, looking with puppy eyes to Kihyun, who just looked at him while a wave of heat covered his face, even his ears were pink. 

Minhyuk barked a laugh too, “Did he break you ki?”, Minhyuk joked while watching how Kihyun processed what was happening. 

The later, finally moved behind Changkyun, sitting on the couch with his legs open, so Changkyun could lean back. He coughed a bit to clear his voice, “good boy, I guess”. He said while putting the towel on top of Changkyuns head and started to dry his hair, using the pressure of his fingers to scratch a bit on Changkyun’s hairline.

“Mhh, if this is what I get by being a good boy, I can tell you I can be really good,” Changkyun said, before thinking of what he was about to say, and humming while closing his eyes while liking the sensations.

Kihyun movements halted for a second, which made him open his eyes and look into Kihyun’s eyes, who was watching him, inspecting his reaction. “We can see that…”

Not long after, he could feel his hair almost dry, and a knock on the door halted the small massage he was receiving on his head.

Jooheon and Wonho were back with a lot of snacks, drinks, and “Tangled” the DVD.

He watched the movie, and talked and had fun, at some point the night he noticed how Kihyun put his hand on the back of his neck, playing with his short hairs in there, it almost made Changkyun meow, he felt so comfortable around these people. He fell asleep. 

Minhyuk woke him, told him, that if he wanted he could sleep on the couch but that he recommended him to go to his bed, and that’s what he did.

Tomorrow he would have even more classes than today, he needed a good sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was ideally a one-shot chapter, but depending on the feedback I might continue it.  
> Any comment is welcomed.


End file.
